Hallowed be The Name
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: DuchessSophieVonTeschen.Cuando él la miró,no pudo ver una sola vena de serenidad en su cuerpo;una dorada tormenta se desencadeno detrás del iris,mientras ella lo miraba con una mescla de miedo, curiosidad y ansiedad.Reflejaban su propia alama.Traducción.


**Piratas del Caribe **en una película dirigida por _Rob Marshall_, creada por _Jerry Boughton_ y con guion escrito por _Ted Elliott y Terry Rossio_. Esta es una historia escrita por **Duchess Sophie** **von Teschen,** y la traducción es **MIA**.

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está la historia de esta semana. <em>Boyfriend<em> será actualizada en cuando mi hermosa beta la mande. Esta historia como ya he dicho es una traducción, y agradezco a _Lizze213 _por vetear esta historia. Una vez aclarado eso, ¡Disfruten!

.

**Bendito sea su nombre**

.

Él la había nombrado Syrena.

La nombro así por Santa Serena; una mártir que su nombre aparecía una o dos veces en las escrituras, pero de quien su vida e historia eran relativamente desconocidas. Ella era un misterio.

Syrena era un misterio.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, desesperada y arañando las rocas que bloqueaban su escape, él fue cautivado. Ella lo había _atacado_. Como una criatura salvaje, desesperada… _y ella podría ser suya._

El Diablo lo tenía hipnotizado. Philip saco su espada, y de un hábil movimiento, la inmovilizó contra la arena por la aleta de la cola. Ella no gritó, ni jadeó. Inmóvil, la sirena lo miro con una expresión de dolor en los ojos, mientras su sangre se mezclaba con las olas. Pero incuso en ese momento, Philip supo que el dolor que ella sentía no era por sus heridas. Su corazón se hundió más profundo que una roca en el océano, cuando se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de este solo acto. Rogo a Dios por perdón.

Él se dio cuanta después, de que era a Syrena a quien debía rogar por perdón, mientras presionaba el rostro contra la pared de cristal de su prisión y jadeaba. No tenía suficiente aire para gritar, o de lo contrario, Philip estaba seguro de que lo habria hecho. Rápidamente se apresuró a liberarla- a _ella_, aquel ser infernal que había tratado de tomar su vida por la suya- como si él estuviera bajo su hechizo, como cualquier otro hombre mortal.

Hasta que el hechizo fue roto por el sonido de agua corriendo y vidrios rompiéndose, golpeando su cerebro. Syrena golpeó en seco el caliente suelo de la jungla, apresurándose a enderezarse y cubrir su desnudes. Los hombres la miraron. Philip, en absoluto avergonzado, miro también, pero por razones distintas a las toscamente grabadas de la tripulación alrededor de él. Ella estaba _asustada_. Vulnerable. Revindicada.

Las profundas y obscuras piscinas en sus ojos encontraron los suyos, y él supo en ese momento, que ella no era como las otras sirenas que se habían encontrado en la bahía de Whitecap.

La nombro así por su serenidad.

—¡Ella tiene nombre!

Pero cuando él la miró, no pudo ver una sola vena de serenidad en su cuerpo; sus ojos no revelaban ninguna esencia de tranquilidad, una dorada tormenta se desencadeno detrás del iris, mientras ella lo miraba con una mescla de miedo, curiosidad y ansiedad. Sus ojos reflejaban su propia alama.

Ahora ella taladraba con ojos llenos de asombro y amor, mientras él la empujaba hacia la playa, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras los delicados y pálidos dedos de ella, se enredaban en su cabello. Se preguntó vagamente como su alma puede estar maldita. Si ella estaba camino al infiero ¿también él? Que así sea.

¿Cómo una criatura tan adorable podía ser demoniaca?

Cuando finalmente se unieron, y Philip enterraba sus caderas contra las de ella, y ella gemía y suspiraba, Philip supo que su pasión no era un pecado. ¿Cómo algo tan puro, tan _verdadero,_ algo hecho con mutuo amor, respeto, entendimiento, y _necesidad_, podía ser obra de Satanás? Él no lo creía. No podía creerlo nunca más.

Se movieron juntos bajo la luz de la luna en la playa, empujando y besándose con nada más que el sonido de sus gemidos y respiraciones, y las olas lamiendo sus inquietos pies.

Él susurró su nombre, salado y dulce en sus labios.

Recordó brevemente el día en que cargo su mojado, desnudo, suave y frio cuerpo contra su sudado, sucio y caliente pecho. Rosando contra su abdomen bajo con cada paso a un ritmo no muy diferente al de la relación sexual. Su camisa pudo haberla cubierto bien, pero eso no detuvo a sus manos de deslizarse por su piel sedosa, haciendo todo lo posible por no renunciar a su fe, y tomar ventaja de una pobre niña.

Egoísta lujuria pudo haber nublado su vista al principio, pero ahora no quedaba nada más que amor.

—Tú me atrapaste— susurró ella, agotada, como la marea que finalmente los supero, arrastrando a la entrelazada pareja de nuevo al mar. —Soy tuya —

_Para siempre_

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
